Hopeless Romantic DJ
by IAmMadHatter
Summary: Beca Mitchell,the badass DJ of Barden University, An aca-awesome Alto singer of the Bella's, and as small or tiny she may be, she's a Rebel with a voice….but now apparently she's been falling for a certain Blonde haired girl, and very hard if I might add... Now, what kind of antics will she pull off just so this Blonde to fall for her? - Not good at summaries...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Beca Mitchell, the badass DJ of Barden University,

An aca-awesome Alto singer of the Bella's, and as small or tiny she may be, she's a Rebel with a voice…

Now what is she doing now?…Probably mixing music, writing a song, Hanging out with

either the two of her best friends—Chloe Beale and Jesse Swason...

But no, ….she's busy doing something else, she's busy being in love,

Yup, the tiny adorable badass DJ is in love…

with who you ask?...

Well, it isn't Chloe, nor is it Stacy, nope not Amy…and definitely not Benji….Jesse?

No…... since the ICCA's Finals, the time where they had their First kiss; after then, they started Dating,

They we're happy and merry, yes they were, but it was just the same thing, they still fooled around

Like they used too, they may have looked like a couple to others ,…but then it didn't felt..…right.

They felt like they were just the same, at least Beca did; Jesse was head over heels for her but as much

As he wants her for himself, he can't date her when he sees she's not actually interested to him….

So after a few months of pondering, the both of them finally broke up deciding that their current

Relationship was unstable and wasn't really working out for them.

They still agreed to be friends , and just friends though;… guess all's well that ends well…

So, who is this person she's in love with…...?

Well…..it's none other than Aubrey Posen, the controlling control-freak that exercises while studying,

the Valedictorian that is obsessed with being a success in life,**_ The Aubrey Posen_**.

Beca really wondered when it all started, when did these amazing feelings for the blonde have

Grew and stuck deep into her heart, when did her life got so** complicated**?

But then, now it didn't matter, now she was helplessly all-over for the blonde….

It's been seven months since she found these feelings, and now she wonders will it go away,

Will it just naturally fade as if it was not real, like it was only a dream?

But nope, Beca herself thought that it would be possible , that maybe one day, Aubrey will notice her,

And when that time comes, she'll be happy more than ever….

But that was only a dream to her….in reality she wondered If she will get noticed at all, of course Aubrey and her had gotten to know each

other, but even so, they still argued, it was only simple banters now, Just Beca and Aubrey having little problems with the dance moves

,Outfits, and that alike…

They followed Beca with the song choices though, renewing their set list every now and then…

But that was the only time they actually spend their time together, Aubrey and Beca were frenemies,

They didn't meet each other unless it's Bella's rehearsals and practices …..

And to Beca, well….she did liked Aubrey, and the fact that she wants to be with the blonde irritates and agitates her at the same time….

But of course there are a lot of buts and what if's in Beca's life, like '_what if she ignores me' 'But she won't like me….'_

_'No, what if she hates me?' '..but won't she be annoyed…'_

What does Beca need to do, what can the DJ do in this situation?

Is sitting there and waiting gonna help? Is Aubrey even interested at her…?

Beca can only sigh at herself, doing nothing but laying on her bed, not even listening to a remix of hers,

Just laying there…..she even swears if time can kill a person, she'd be dead by now…

She notes that maybe she could use this depression on her psychology essay in class or something…

But now isn't the time to think about such things, she needed to go to the Bella's rehearsal studio

Where they will have to do cardio again…

_'ugh….I don't wanna do stupid dance moves..…_' Beca groans as she get's up from her bed and to her

_Closet to get her jacket 'I'd rather do cardio or something...…_.'

She puts on her grayish jacket and wraps the scarf with the matching color around her neck

_'but I guess it's alright….I get to see Bree wear …..tight shorts..'_ she thought again

Thinking back the assets of the blonde…

Smiling to herself, Beca opened the door out of the room and went straight to her destination


	2. Can't you See My Determination?

**Chapter 2 - Can't You See My Determination?**

* * *

The Bella's have been running around and round again, with Aubrey and Chloe leading them as usual

And of course by usual, they would doing cardio and Fat Amy would be….horizontal running…

After the exercise, Aubrey decided to give them a small break to catch their breaths,

And while doing so, she whined to them

"Beca's late again!" Aubrey declared to them in her high voice

"Well…that's the usual thing that happens now…." Stacy said as she takes her water bottle to get a sip of water.

"Don't worry Bree, she's probably just mixing music for us to sing later on…" Chloe suggested to

Aubrey, putting a hand on the taller woman's shoulder

"Yeah, You should just let the small yank do what she does…" Amy bluntly said to them…

"She better make up for it, because this is just ridiculous!"

"Aww, do you miss her Bree?" A brunette decided to tease her best friend , making the blonde deny the fact(?)

"Aca-scuse me? " She says as she poses her fore finger in front of her and waves it out of sight

"there is no way, I, Aubrey Posen, Will ever, Miss that…..-that Aca-bitch DJ!"

"Sure, go tell yourself that" Chloe said sarcastically, chuckling at her; and also

followed a few giggles From the other girls

Out of the blue, Lily shouted to them "_Guys Beca's here_…." She said so quietly that no one could

Hear her tiny little voice.

"I'm sorry what was that..?" Chloe asked her as she puts the strands of hair that was hiding her ear to

The back of her earlobe.

"…_I said Beca's here_.." the voice was just ….barely audible…

"Sorry…you gotta speak up for us to hear.." Jessica said seeing that they cannot hear

lily again as usual; actually Lily only speaks up when she beat boxes...not when she normally talks…

"…._I ate a snake whose venom is as deadly as a Cancer disease_…"

"…."

The girls begun mouthing each other asking 'what..?' or 'Did you hear that..?' shaking their heads

While doing so.

Lily only sighs and speaks again "…_Actually I'm already dead_…"

"….."

After a moment of silence, Aubrey snaps out of the trance and spoke

"I hear nothing, no-th-ing!" she takes off from her seat, to start another session of rehearsals

Though she stopped abruptly hearing a pair of familiar boots that made it's way behind her.

"Hey guys…" Beca produced a small awkward smile at them, but Aubrey immediately scolded her

"Where have you been..?!" Aubrey crosses her arms around her chest eyeing Beca

"Your one and a half hours late…!" she added to her previous statement

"What?! Well atleast I'm here and why do-"

Then Chloe realized that the tiny DJ was going to let loose the gates of the underworld,

And it was like watching wrath of the titans again

So She interjected the forming argument that was going to happened

"wait ! Aubrey, Beca was…" Chloe tried to come up with some sort of excuse and it seemed that

Fat Amy was the first to understand the situation, so she backed her up as well

"..Beca was with Jesse!"She stammered out of her mouth.

Chloe then mouthed at Stacy '…..help us!...' and it seemed that Aubrey didn't notice since

She looked back at Chloe

"Jesse..?.." Aubrey questioned their preposition though Stacy was able to understand Chloe and

Rambled "Yeah, their right, Beca…texted earlier!'

"She did now..?" the blonde seemed doubtful and asked Stacie sarcastically

"Yeah she did…" Aubrey was now in front of Stacie and behind Chloe, so right now the said ginger

Is mouthing out words for Stacie to help her out

"So what did Beca and Jesse did?"

Stacie was having trouble making up the words Chloe was mouthing to her since Aubrey's blonde

Locks were in the way of her line of vision, and she can't be that obvious to peeking …

Fat Amy was Quietly making actions for Stacie to better understand…

though it seems to not do any better…

"She….she was with Jesse.."

Chloe nodded at Stacie and continues "….And they were feeding a dead dog..?"

Chole shakes her head distressed, then Fat Amy starts to motion having

something on her hand And eating it

"Oh.. I remember now!" Stacie announced, giving both Chloe and Fat Amy a sigh of relief

"Beca was giving Jesse a Blowjob!"

Chloe looked shocked for a moment and shooked her head

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows and started again "Uh wait… Becca was having sex with him..?"

"Seriously?!" Beca shouted at them hearing their conversation

"There is no way I'd be doing that with him!" Beca sneered at Stacie emphasizing her sentence

"Whoa, you reacted when I said you two had sex but not you giving him a blowjob?"

"That is…well, I may or may not know what a blowjob is…." Beca stated quietly

"You don't know what a blowjob is?" Chloe asked sarcastically giving Beca a confused look,

and the DJ answered her By shaking her head lightly "I didn't exactly attended

the class for sex phrases and words.."

"Wow…the badass girl doesn't know what blowjob means…"Stacie nods her head surprised a bit

"Hey Beca,I can give you a crash course about the word blowjob, its-" Cythia Rose offered her

But apparently A certain blonde decided to cut them off…

"Alright stop it!" Aubrey shouted, her voice resounding everywhere.

She faced Beca and asked her again "So were you or were you not with Jesse..!?"

The other Bella's looked at her with questionable faces as well as the blonde in front of her

She held her breath looking at those green orbs Aubrey had; they looked so beautiful that Beca can look at them for a whole day, not even gonna bother flinching when she thought a sight like this will

Be in front of her all day….

'Damn it Aubrey….if I weren't so in love with you, I swear I'd definitely argue with you right now!'

She gave up and said the truth…well not the whole truth at least…

"I was busy…" she started to speak softly

"busy doing what..?" and there goes Aubrey and her sarcastic voice again

"I was just thinking about…stuff…"

"Stuff..?" the blonde repeated in question

"You know like…..School life.., Family life…, Stuff about my life…" She rambled on without having to look

At the tall blonde in front of her

Though Aubrey only chuckled which surprised them all

It begun with small giggles but it then changed to fits of laughter "So…you were late because you were thinking about your _whole life story_..?!"

Beca only quivered in shock seeing that Aubrey was amused rather than annoyed

"Uh..Ye-yeah.."Beca managed to say, a bit recovered from the scene "What about it Posen?"

She stated trying to act smooth and covering her pride

"It's just that…you never, ever, tried to express a lot of feelings to anybody, even to us.."

She said as if she's making Beca realize something "..and now your late because you have insecurities

Bugging you for almost two whole hours…that's just..so.."Aubrey looked around her,looking

For the right word to describe what she thinks "..So not you and it's.. so weird.."

The blonde half chuckled half giggled at her statement which made the others feel weird as well

"Well that was unexpected…"

"Well that's Aubrey for you" Chloe smirked seeing that Beca is safe from the wrath of

"The last time she laughed like that was when the Treblemakers tried flirting with Fat Amy…"

Stacie noted to them remembering the '_tragic day_'

"..Ohh….that didn't end well.." Cythia Rose added "…it really did not end well..."

"I know right!—but seriously, why did you let Beca off the hook that easily ?" Fat amy asked as she looked Over Aubrey who was now back to her poised and 'perfect' composure …

"Well , I, myself have these—emotional problems or sentimental things that I have , every now and then, and I think I understand that feeling that you need to spend at least an hour to reflect the things your thinking about.." Aubrey explained in one breath, knowing well that she opened yet another

Page in that book of hers…

"Wow...um ,thank you for understanding and for sharing that…still can't believe you won't be

Punishing me thought.." Beca sighs in relief though not quite relieved yet cause,

Aubrey had.….other plans..

"Whoever said your not getting punished" The blonde said blatantly

"Alright…I knew there was a twist.." Beca said as she half raised her hand up in the air

and swinging It back down making a slapping sound when both hands hit her legs; also

making a face of dismay "So...what do I have to do ?"

Aubrey scoffed before setting her chin up higher "jogging 6 laps with 3-inch heels"

Her statement made the DJ feel much smaller "Um...Bitch—I mean Aubrey, you do know I have a

Problem with heels—right?" Beca could feel her head getting dizzy just thinking of it

"Oh come one, this way you'll get used to wearing heels" Aubrey said trying not to be that mean

"What the hell do you mean by that!"Beca shrieked..well technically yelled…

"I only meant that, if you stop wearing such flat boots and sneakers all the time, you might actually

Look taller for once"

"So your mocking my height now..?"

"Please you're the smallest in this room, and I know vitamins and milk are not going to cut it"

"Are you serious?!"

"Dixie Chick serious!"

And then after a whole 10 minutes of argument, the two of them took a break when Beca finally

Agreed with Aubrey's idea, leaving a 'booing' Fat Amy on the bleachers with the other Bella's

Who had time to be merry, enjoying the comedy-skit like banter of A blonde and a DJ

This time they weren't really worried, because this time they

knew that their group wouldn't fall apart just because of high heeled shoes….

After what would have seemed an eternity , which actually was only 25 minutes, Beca finally

Finished the last lap and was now seating on a chair drinking as much water

As she can being as tired as she is…

The moment the small DJ removed the said shoes from her feet, her foot was swollen red

And was definitely aching with a few areas that seemed to have small cuts,

This was probably because she wasn't used to wearing such things, except the time where she

Has to when Aubrey was captain and they needed to do the '_Traditional Bella's_' dance.

But anyways, everything went on smoothly with no arguments or any fights that Occurred.

After another an hour of rehearsing dance routines, Aubrey dismissed the rehearsal

And everybody went on their way

A certain Brunette however didn't let go of a certain DJ

* * *

Chloe catched up with Beca from the entrance "Hey Beca, wait up" She states,

half jogging her way to her

"Chloe, Is there something you need?" Beca turned around to look at her

"I just needed to know, what were you really doing before you got here."

Beca shuffled around her hands and spoke "Nothing…didn't I told you guys

I was thinking about my life story..?"

Chloe made a sarcastic face "Really?...you know you can't hide anything from me"

"It was really nothing"

"Rebecca Mitchell, I've always known when your lying or not"

Sadly, the ginger was right, Beca can't hide anything from Chloe, so she just decided to

Be a little blurry with it

"I was…or might be thinking of something or someone.." the Dj said her voice getting

higher by each word

But the moment Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and her fiddling fingers just below her stomach,

Chloe exactly knew what was happening with the DJ

"Oh my Gosh—your interested with someone !"She said while pointing an accusing finger a Beca

But small girl denied the idea the brunette had while blushing red "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"Seriously, No!"

"Oh my god!, if I had the opportunity to attack you in the showers again—so you'll tell me who it is;

I'd totally do it!" She spoke, squealing at an uncomfortable yet cute acting Beca

"Ok No, don't barge in the showers again, it's gonna make me think your lesbian…"

"Then just tell me who you like" Chloe said with pride but Beca only shook her head

"Well…it's—nah I can't…" The DJ shook her head again hesitantly, her eyes trying to stop to

Look at the brunette's blue eyes that shined and begged to her to say '**who**' it is

"Come on Beca, you know, sooner or later, your gonna ask love advice, so you should just say it now"

Chole's hand were fisted to her hips eyeing the DJ diligently

Beca only sighs at her female best friend and whispered "But..what if someone hears us?"

Chloe chuckled and patted the shorter girl's shoulder "Your totally in love with this guy…."

The ginger giggled though Beca only sweats rapidly "...Well you see.."

"Oh wait, I want to guess, do you mind?" She cuts off the Dj suddenly from the sentence she was forming

"..Um, yeah..ok, be my guest"

Chloe taps her forehead as Beca leans on the wall behind her .

The minutes seemed to past by as it took Chloe ages before she even answers Beca, the

Black-haired girl didn't mind but the suspense was killing her 'wonder if Chloe's gonna suggests anyone of my taste..?'

"….."

After a moment or two, The DJ can't take the suspense and hastily said "Hey Chlo, you still alive there?"

"Hey! Don't go off killing me now" Chloe argued as she finally answers her "..It's just hard to think of anyone your interested of…"

"Believe me, I was surprised myself.."

"it did took me by surprise too" Chloe states, agreeing at Beca's conclusion; but it was a fact though,

Beca wasn't really the kind of person to fall for anybody that would flirt with her or make a move..

"Yeah, it was a damn miracle.." Beca rolled her eyes at the brunette sarcastically

Chloe only giggled at her remark though "Alright, I might've thought of someone…"

"Here we go…."The Dj said sarcastically again, facing her best friend with a half serious look

"…Same height?" Chloe guessed first deciding that it would be an appropriate clue

"Nope"

"…Taller?"

"Yep"

The ginger smile grew as she made a correct guess, she then looks up and back at Beca ready to ask another question at the little dear DJ.

"Jesse?"

"I'm over him, **remember**?" Beca was really annoyed at those guys who always thought that she still likes

Jesse even though she made it clear that she doesn't think of him that way anymore or she

Didn't in fact, felt that way at all.

"Benji then…"

"Dude, I'm not that **_Desperate_**"

Benji was cool and all…,sure his a nice guy, and in fact a good singer as a treble maker now….but

Beca does have standards and well…Benji just so happens to be _weird..._which is definitely not her type..

"Someone who acts cool…" the brunette thought and suddenly a guy flashed through her mind

"Donald…?"

"If I did, I would be killed by Lily by now. **No- Joke**."

Lily and Donald started dating when Bumper was out of the Trebles.

they were a bunch of Cool, nerdy Guys after all, Bumper was the only dickhead, and when he was gone

The oath of the '_Bella Sisters'_ was long forgotten, at least that part about

Dating a Treblemaker and Vocal cord-ripping wolves.

"That leaves us with Bumper…"

"You don't **seriously** think I like him do you?"

**Bumper** =** Dickhead. **Enough. said.

"This is hard…"The ginger whined but she still remained thinking and spout "So…Do I even know him?"

"..Maybe.." She mumbled all the while adding "….and actually, Chloe, it's a '_her_' "

Chloe didn't seemed that much surprised by the fact though "Oh..right, you did say your Bi…"

Beca nods and flashes her signature small smile; waiting for the brunette to ask her another question

"…Is she a Bella?"

"Ye-yeah…" Beca was stuttering now, It was only a matter of time before

Chloe discovers the person she likes .

Chloe sighs only to sarcastically say "….she isn't blonde right?"

The tiny DJ didn't moved nor even breath, she knew if she said yes, Chloe would immediately know who

It is. She felt like she was a wolf that was about to fall for the fox's trick.

With no way out, Beca finally came clean, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to tell anyway

'Maybe Chloe could even help me…'She thought silently. But a certain brunette seemed to take

The silence a bit hard "..so are you gonna answer me, Rebecca Mitchell?"

Beca snaps out of her trail of thought and boldly answered"…She's _blonde_.."

Chloe seems to gasp stating a name "No way, Fat Amy?!"

The Dj didn't answer her and only gave a sarcastic look saying '_Seriously, really? You really think that?_'

"Wait that means…." it would seemed that Chloe found a conclusion from her clues and guesses

"Oh My GAD!—it's Aubrey Fucking Posen!"

Beca's eyes grew a bit wide from Chloe's statement, surprised that even Chloe would

refer her all time best friend like that.

"Whoa, that's the first time I heard her middle name"

"Actually her real middle name is much '_vulgar_' than that" Chloe giggled at the statement

"Ok…" Beca then feels the sudden change of pace and felt an awkward feeling that loomed, maybe

Because she felt embarrassed that she was in love with the person she sorely hated.

"So, you like Aubrey huh?"

"Yeah…it's like foreplay or something…"

"Right"

Chloe takes the opportunity to grab Beca's hand and drag her off to somewhere

"Wha—where are we going Chlo!"

"My place—we gotta plan out how we can make Bree fall for you" Chloe said

almost boldly than Beca that it was like she wasn't afraid that someone would hear her.

"But that's impossible!"

"No it isn't, just follow me and it'll come through"

"Please, it's like telling Stacie to stop having sex, or maybe Cythia Rose date a guy or something"

The DJ tried to let go of Chloe's grip but she can't seem to get out of the brunette's clutches

"Don't be dumb, I'm sure Aubrey will somehow notice you"

Beca eventually gave up and walked alongside Chloe half through the way; it left her an impression that

Aubrey might actually be able to like her back, what are the odds right..?

* * *

Chloe was sitting on her chair near her study table her hand supporting her head as she leaned on the table while Beca was comfortable sitting on the ginger's bed.

The two of them discussed matters about Aubrey, like her favorite foods, clothing choices,

Things she does in her free time, and etc. etc.

On a side note, it actually made Beca jealous of Chloe. Of course it was because Chloe and Aubrey

Are really good friends, in fact best friends; though it still bugs the tiny DJ that Chloe knows

More about Aubrey than she does.

it's not like Beca didn't tried to get to know Aubrey; If It wouldn't be weird she'd definitely stalk her,

of course, but that would only lead her to being…._creepy_...and that is not in her dictionary…

"So, is that all the things you needed to know about my dear friend Aubrey?"

Chloe asked her other best friend seeing that she's still unsure of what to do with her feelings

"Come on Becs, you two have a lot in common, it's just that...you just started off bad and you two

Always have conflicting personalities…" The brunette tried to explained to her tiny friend .

"I know But…." The small girl seems to be loss for words "..It's really hard to explain when your..well...you know…"

Beca was slightly flustered, she wasn't really used with talking about love or anything related to it, it was always about having friends or

getting along with your family—that kind Of love, not the kind which makes her all mushy and jello...and...and…..well.._'Un-Beca like'_

But despite the seriousness from the Dj's words, Chloe chuckled at her "haha, you really like her Don't you, little miss Badass"

"Stop it…,it wasn't my fault that she's so damn..…_Aubrey_"

"That's a nice adjective for her" Chloe smirked seeing that Beca was squirming from her teasing

"I don't know, maybe if I gave her flowers maybe she'll think I'm cute or—what am I saying?!"

The Dj suddenly stopped at her tracks realizing what she was saying was very _Hopeless romantic-like_.

Chloe found that 'In-love Beca' was so cute that she was giggling at the girl

"You know, I can help you with your love sickness" She suggested at the DJ that was flustered right now

Though Beca seemed startled at this with a disappointed look "But…but what if she hates me?"

She then fumbled some words out of her mouth "….or she might ignore me.."

"I mean she isn't even gay.." Beca suggested to the ginger but Chloe only retorted

"Think again, a lot of guys already asked her out but none succeeded, and there's like a million of Them shot down"

"Not a single one got even one date with her?"Beca asked sarcastic, feeling that Chloe was exaggerating a bit.

She was thinking that it would be impossible that Aubrey wouldn't be interested at any guy at all.

'_There should be a guy whose handsome, talented , intelligent, and much beautiful_

_That'll she'll be interested with…_' she thought to herself…

"I'm not sure, but probably—I'm thinking that she might be lesbian"

Beca scoffed and stated out sarcastically "Seriously, you just based it on that?"

"Well it's either she was gay or she wants to be a nun, and the fact that she's going to be a Lawyer

When she graduates mean she's not gonna be a holy person"

Beca chuckled as she stretches her arms up in the air "Hah….I guess I don't really have confidence

That she'll even like me much less date me…"

Chloe stood up from her seat and confronted Beca "Come on Beca Mitchell, get your head out of your ass! "

The ginger cheered on the DJ and pumped her fist mid-way through air "You just gotta believe in yourself!"

Beca smiled warmly at the brunette thinking it was cool the Chloe was supporting her all the way through even though she, herself is not confident.

She Stood up from The ginger's bed and walked her way to the door "Thanks Chlo, but I think

I gotta go, Aubrey might see me around here and it'd be awkward in my part"

Beca opened the door and closed it again after a few seconds of opening it; before she was out

Of the room though, Chloe's voice was heard "..If you need help Beca, remember I'm always here"

The Dj can't help but smile yet again from the ginger's remark.

She slowly made her way out of the dorm that Chloe and Aubrey shared equally in a very systematic way.

* * *

On the way to her own Dorm, Beca gave thought to what Chloe said to her

"Don't give up huh…" she remorsed at herself "…I don't have that kind of Determination Chloe…"

She looked sad for a moment but then she smiled at herself feeling like a stupid moron

"….I'm actually in love with that control freak.."

"I'm an **idiot**…"She chuckled making the thought of going to Chloe's was actually worth it….

* * *

**Author's Note**:

_Well How was that for first fan-fic ?_

_It was my first time writing something after 5 months...and I never actually posted my works on net..._

_But now I did, and uh...please take it easy on me, I'm not that good taking harsh comments and stuff..._

_but, if some of you people request some stuff to make at chapters later on, then please post them..._

_Remember, READ & REVIEW- thank you!_


	3. Don't you Know your My Addiction?

**Chapter 3 - Don't You know Your My Addiction?**

* * *

Beca woke up early today hearing the loud ringing of her cell phone; her ring tone were

_Kiss me_ by Sixpence by the way…

The DJ wasn't really fond of waking up early but it was her fault after all

setting her phone on high volumes that ranges probably through the next room

She wasn't the only one bothered too; Kimmy Jim was busy finishing some sort of essay about bugs and

Beetles and all that, though she was obviously irritated by the repeating song from Beca's phone;

Seeing that her face could already melt from her own frown.

And Just before Beca checks her phone out, she hears an obnoxious

Sentence come out of her Korean Dorm mate "..Would you just answer your phone" She half shouted

Beca didn't took notice of her though and only rolled her eyes…

she grabs her phone which was On her table that was occupied by her DJ equipment.

She takes a peek at the Phone's screen to see a message bubble blinking.

Touching the notice gently by her finger, the message screen pops up and presents her

A message none other from her Love counselor, Chloe Beale.

_Sender: __**Chloe Beale Dec. 4, 2013 – 6:26 a.m**_

_ Hey Becs J. Aubrey said 2 be early 2day 'coz it seems she thinks that_

_ We weren't rly that productive yesterday._

_ Tried 2 convince her 2 give us a little break, but alas nothing can break her._

_ Just wanna let u know that practice starts at 7:00 am sharp. See u at Practice J_

Beca sighs _'if it weren't Chloe I'd be pretty pissed off by now..'_

she thought putting her phone back To it's original place.

Once again, Beca layed down and got to sleep for a good five minutes.

Though it wasn't doing her any good since her body was practically saying to her

not to get up and just sleep all day.

Deciding that it was impossible to wake up almost completely that early in the morning,

She went to the showers to get a good cold shower to keep her awake.

Along the way she thought '_Chloe better not be in the showers at this time..'_

Her eyes wandered around her shared dorm room, fixating her gaze at Kimmy Jim's

Clock that was beside the Korean's bed.

' _6:51 huh…._' Beca read in her mind "I should get ready now…"

she mumbled stepping out of Her bed and walking to her all-to familiar closet.

* * *

After the DJ's cold shower, she made herself coffee with extra caffeine; taking few sips

Every now and then from her favorite cup.

She was currently listening to new songs that she just downloaded yesterday,

She wore her long sleeved red shirt along wearing her Jacket with the matching scarf.

It was quite cold since it December; it's winter.

Once Beca got her Boots on, she went out of the room and strode off

To the empty dance studio the Bella's call _their_ studio.

* * *

Aubrey was pacing around the place, she was sure that she said Chloe to text everyone

That practice was early today, and yet, even the usual people whose always

early before the planned time to meet was not here yet.

It was already 7:16 a.m; obviously someone not Aubrey would be more patient,

But unfortunately this is Aubrey.

if someone wouldn't walk right in now, She would pick up her phone and immediately

call Chloe or Fat Amy or anyone else…

Trying hard not to break a sweat, Aubrey checked her wristwatch again,

The clock was ticking so loudly to the blonde, it was like it was her moment of death…

As another minute passed by Aubrey finally had it…

"Where in heaven's name are all those girls!?" She shouted her voice echoing all-over

The whole place; she kicks the ground aimlessly feeling the empty Studio

The blonde took out her phone, ready to call whomever she first sees in her contacts

That is a Barden Bella girl.

She takes a good look of the names in the list of contacts and was ready to dial when

She sees a familiar DJ step inside the building.

"Um, Hey Aubrey..?" Aubrey suddenly came up to Beca, fuming.

"Tell me, it's past 7'o clock now right?!" She asked the shorter girl, very much tensed up….

Beca backs away a little from her though and answers her "Well I left around 6: 51..."

The DJ stops on her backward walking and added to her statement

"So, I think it's probably 7 something right now.."

Aubrey groans in response to the DJ's statement "then why are the others not here yet!"

Beca looks at Aubrey confused then said out loud "I think it's cause it's pretty early

than usual that's why They were late…"

"But what about you?"

"….What about me?"

Aubrey takes a small inhale and pointed out at the DJ "Usually you'd be the last one to turn in.."

The DJ smirks at the clamoring blonde in front of her. She was basically drooling over her, but

Obviously, Beca doesn't want to get caught red-handed….so, ninja-hiding-emotions, don't fail her now…

"What, I couldn't help but wake up early today….nice improvement don't you think?"

Aubrey gave a similar confused look Beca gave earlier and rolled her eyes

"Whatever…I'll give Chloe a call to clear this up…she said she'd catch up…"

The blonde walk out of Beca's line of vision and took out her phone…

Meanwhile a certain DJ was having thoughts herself ' Did Chloe set this up…?' she

Asked herself remembering the brunette say something about setting

Her and Aubrey up.

Confused and weirded out of the situation, she silently takes out her phone and begins

To text Chloe about the situation.

_To: __**Chloe Beale Dec. 4, 2013 – 7:20 a.m**_

_ Chloe, did u set this up?! The others aren't here yet!_

_ Srly, didn't I told u to stop with the match-making thing?_

Beca settled her phone in her pants pocket knowing that currently Chloe is talking with Aubrey

So there's no point in waiting.

After for what seemed like forever, The blonde finally came back and informed Beca

"Apparently she was out of load and only managed to text _you_—out of the others"

She then added "She's on her way right now, she was just going to Stacie's, then she'll have Stacie,

Text everyone else or otherwise call them…"

Beca tried to sound not sarcastic and said "Wow, wonder why I feel so _unlucky_?"

Aubrey yet again rolls her eyes at the DJ, she sighs before she states "Whatever…"

The blonde then starts to tie up her hair since it was loose and proceeded to

Remove her jacket…

Beca was eyeing Aubrey diligently, mesmerized by the way how Aubrey removes

The jacket; that was now set aside on a chair. And the blonde's look with tied up hair

Didn't look so bad either, in fact Beca thought it was…hot..

'_Damn it…_' The Dj thought to herself; it was one of those moments where

It feels like the whole universe is standing right still and the only sounds that she

Can hear were her beating heart that seems to speed up every passing second

She strikes a look at Aubrey.

that warm sensation which spread through out Your body that feels like your so light,

that feeling when you feel that Your stomach suddenly feels oh so giddy…..

that mixture of agitation and bursting feelings…..Beca likes it and hates it at the same time..

But Beca suddenly escapes from her trance and heard Aubrey speak

"Hey Beca, Are you listening to me?" The blonde says as she waves her hand in front of the DJ.

Beca stuttered realizing she was staring "Uh-yeah, something about dance moves..?"

"…Hah. have you gone deaf already because of being exposed to such loud music all the time?

Aubrey only sighs though"….Well doesn't matter…it was in fact about dance moves anyways.."

The Blonde rolled her eyes before she shows a few dance moves she made herself.

Beca was thankful she guessed right, it was probably reflex that she was unconsciously hearing

What the blonde just told her.

Aubrey did the dance moves she wanted to show Beca, though at some point there was a part

Where Aubrey dance so wildly and was acting like a drag queen of sorts…

pretty much like Stacie actually….

"So what do you think?" Aubrey asked looking at Beca with hopeful eyes which made The DJ

Melt down to her knees if she just as so much look anymore at those pleading green orbs…

"Um, I thought it was cool,….but I don't think we should touch our bodies in a very…._suggestive way_…"

The DJ points out at Aubrey only to receive a Blonde that has a furrowed eyebrow

"I didn't thought it was that…._suggestive_…." She defended herself though was blushing

Realizing what the dance looked like "…I thought it was sexy and all"

Beca marveled at her blushing face, the tint of red just matched the blonde's skin color,

It was like it was very natural for her…

The DJ shook her head "Nah. I think Stacie influenced you too much…."

"Really now, then you think of a better idea?" Aubrey with all her pride tried to sound sincere

But it actually came out like she was further defending her opinion

"..It's not like I hate the Idea of being..._Sexy_…it's just that it seems to much…" Beca concluded her

Opinion for Aubrey, and as surprising it was, it seemed that Aubrey agreed with her….

"A-alright, maybe it was…a little too much.." The blonde stated being a little embarrassed by the show she just putted up earlier "So you think you can teach me how to…like change it?"

Beca faked a gasped "My, my, I think you are right. I must have gone deaf , Because there is

No way in this planet or even universe, that Aubrey Posen is admitting she was wrong

And even asking for _my_ **_Help_**"

Well that wasn't really true, back then when Aubrey admitted she was wrong about the set list

And asked Beca for help.

But still, it rare for Aubrey to ask help from anyone, especially from their DJ; such a rare sight

Like these was only once every _thousand years_….

The Blonde scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest "Yes, yes I need the help

Of Rebecca Freaking Mitchell"

Beca formed a smirk throughout her face and retorted "No '_Please_'?"

Aubrey rolled her yes again for the fourth—fifth time "My eyes will hurt because f you Mitchell.."

Beca's smirk however didn't faded and didn't plan to leave her face…

Aubrey sighs as she clasped her hands together and pouted with those begging poor eyes "_Please..?_"

The DJ felt herself weaken for a minute coming into contact with those eyes, she simply dropped

Her smirk and sighs "Fine…"

Aubrey smiled a very wide smile that Beca swears it was hotter than a thousand suns, brighter

Than a million stars, and more precious to her than a trillion jewels..

The blonde first moved around like as before, of course Beca followed through her steps

Until she decided to intervene.

"I think you should move your hand a little more higher.." She instructed her with a pointing finger.

Aubrey of course did as she was told…it wasn't what Beca wanted that's all…

"Nah, a little more to the right…."

The blonde complied and did what she was told but Beca was yet again not satisfied

"Maybe it's your position…why not try to stand straight?" The DJ suggested at Aubrey

but the blonde retorted.

"…But that will completely ruin the dance move"

"No, it will not"

"Yes it will, standing straight up will make it look awkward!"

Aubrey explained emphasizing the position of her hand and her whole body position.

Her arm was up in the air, her hand bend down still open, while her right hand

Was comfortably resting on her hip, clutching on her shirt.

Legs spread a little, but not much, though Beca thought it kinda looked weird so she protested

"It looks weird!"

"You just don't like the stance!"

"What do you mean 'stance'? you look like a praying mantis…_praying_!"Beca concluded at her

"It's better than looking like someone whose calling out for a Cab!"

Beca only groaned thinking this was not going anywhere.

She came up to Aubrey and held the blonde's hips, along with taking her hand in hers..

"Bec—what is it you think your doing?!" Aubrey asked flustered which confused Beca ..

"What, I'm going to show you the right position…" She too was flustered red, Beca

Just hopes that the make-up will hide it all up….

The Dj gently leads Aubrey through the steps, of course Aubrey had her own mind set

In a different kind of moves, but her and Beca's moves just seemed to blend in,

It was like they knew exactly what the other is thinking…

It was weird really, just a second ago they were arguing about the dance steps but now

Their minds blend in into one dance, like a synced remix that seemed like one

Perfect song….

it felt relaxing like Beca was remixing Or doing a mash-up; it was like finding the

correct partner for a certain song..

She could smell the blonde's smell from her hair, despite her height, Beca still manage to

Keep up while being in a complete trance. She felt, and even smelled the girl's scent,

And hair for the first time, it was kind of addicting, like a drug…

And then they stopped and everything became normal again..

"Wow..that was…perfect.." Aubrey only managed to say gasping a bit tired

"Yeah…we managed to make dance moves without even singing the songs …"

Aubrey smiled brightly like before and turned to Beca "Thank you…"

Beca was about to say 'your welcome' but her smirk crept to her face and she became cocky again.

"Ohh, what was that didn't quite heard you Posen" She said bringing her face closer

And putting a hand behind her ear pretending to try to hear better

Aubrey only chuckled at The DJ's childish antics and gave up to make an argument

"Yeah,yeah, … it was fine I guess.."

Beca's smirk wider than before and retorted "This isn't like you Aubrey, it's kinda weird…

are you an alien that replaced earth Aubrey ?"

"Please, _alien_? What are you, **five**?"

"No, I'm 20…" She said saying her in fact age, as if it wasn't obvious…

"Right…, you only look like a five-year-old.."

Beca's smirk dropped again, she gave that looked that said 'Seriously?'

"There you go again with my height…" She said sounding hurt, though it was obvious she was faking it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your second growth spurt will come out, maybe when your 30 or 40.…"

Aubrey stated still not being fazed by Beca's , ' _rat-being-cornered-act_'

Then Beca got some sort of stupid idea to be on her tip toes, passing Aubrey's head at least just

A simple millimeter…_barely_ too….

"Haha, what are you trying to do?" Aubrey chuckled at the DJ seemingly _stupidness _as she may call it…

"I'm trying to show you that I can at least get past your forehead!"Beca says as she desperately

tries to be higher that Aubrey.

But it only seemed…well..Adorable to the Blonde. It wasn't intentionally at least, Aubrey just thought

That Beca looked cute, well any person that size would look cute…

But, it's Beca, and the combination of her Badass-softie act along with her physical features…

yup, you can call her the definition of cute..right next to a baby panda of course…

Aubrey shook her head slightly and puts her hands on Beca's shoulder; abruptly pressing down the

DJ to stop her fooling around.

"Ok, I think that's enough" Aubrey got in her position again "We have to complete the dance moves"

Beca scratches the back of her head and nodded "I-I guess so…"

Beca found herself staring at the Blonde again.

It was weird, it was like she was addicted to the simple sight of her _crush._

She shooked the damn _butterflies _feeling and begun to instruct a few moves to Aubrey.

Out of the blue, Beca heard the familiar ring tone of her phone and looked back at Aubrey;

Excusing herself from her, and walking up to her bag, fishing out her phone in the process

Touching the blinking notice, the message screen popped up.

_From:__**Stcaie Conrad Dec. 4, 2013 – 7:36 a.m**_

_ Hey Becs, sry wasn't able 2 rply earlier, I'm using Stacie's_

_ Phone right now. And if u haven't guessed it yet, this is Chloe._

_ And yea, I did set it all up._

_ So, better make UR move on miss Aca-Aubrey, otherwise, u won't_

_ Be able to, Coz we're on our way there now. U got like 10 mins._

_ Good Luck :D_

Beca sighs in distress 'Seriously…Chloe sure knows how to make me feel pressure…'

she mused to herself.

Taking a small deep breath, Beca just thought a bit about the match-making attempt of her bestfriend

And walked up to Aubrey.

"It was Chloe, she said that she was on her way, she brought company with her….probably Stacie.."

"Stacie?" The blonde questioned Beca's conclusion "Why Stacie?"

"She texted from Stacie's phone.."

"Oh…I see.." Aubrey agreed to her and took a moment before speaking again.

"Did Chloe thought we were having a fight of sorts?" The blonde asked to which the DJ gave a look

Of confusion and asked "No, why would that cross your mind?"

"Obviously she was lying of being out of load just to set us up here—_alone " _ Aubrey looked at Beca,

Giving her accusing eyes making the DJ squirm at her place.

Trying to act cool, Beca just did any normal person with a secret do…deny it..

"Wha—No way, I bet she was really just out of _ammo_.."

But the blond could not have any of these lies, so she just went straight to the point

"**_Beca…_**" Aubrey was sure to deliver the cold glare as the growling sentence came out of her mouth.

But since Beca was stubborn as well….

"It's nothing Aubrey, really!" Beca raised her hands up as if in surrender and again, Aubrey was relentless with her assault.

It was basically like they were having a war in there eyes since they were intimidating eachother

Strongly at eachothers stare.

Breaking the dead silence, the blonde backed off a little from Beca "Come on Beca, just tell me?!"

Beca looked at Aubrey. She saw her eyes, the Blonde was really serious with her question.

Replaying the message Chloe gave her earlier '_Make a move on Miss Aca-Aubrey'_

It was echoing throughout Beca's mind; she was thinking 'What if I told her?...will she like me,

Or even date me?'

Looking back at Aubrey, The DJ felt the intensity of those green eyes fitting perfectly in the blonde's

Pretty face. Aubrey's skin was white but not pale…oh how Beca's wished she would be able

To hold Aubrey and be comfortably feeling her silky smooth skin, as Beca had imagined in her mind.

Taking herself in and out of reality and fantasy worlds; Beca finally decided.

She gulped down her throat and faced Aubrey, trying to muster up the courage in one breath

"Actually Aubrey, um…" she paused, having bits of second thoughts before continuing

"We've been _good friends_ for sometime now…" Aubrey nodded in response and

gestured her to continue.

"A-and I was thinking if…"

"_If_?"

It was another moment of silence, Beca's heartbeat getting past the average pumping of blood

Through her blood vessels and veins.

Another sweat trickled from The DJ's forehead and it was then that she motioned her mouth

To open, slowly she begun

"If…we could—"

"Wassup Dingos!— heard practice was early, sorry for being late"

Fat Amy made the big grand entrance of intruding suddenly in the two girls' conversation.

She stood right in the middle of the two.

"Chloe texted from Stacie that we're having it early today!...so what's the agenda?"

Their Tasmanian friend had no clue of the seriousness of the atmosphere, it made a small DJ

Feel awkward seeing that privacy earlier was broken now.

So Beca took the honor of breaking the dead cold silence that was made moments later.

"Actually We were making new dance moves, and Aubrey here" She gestured her hand to Aubrey

"Had agreed to teach you now" She finished with a smirk.

The blonde was going to argue, but in herself, she knows that they we're at the very least 25 minutes late, so it was appropriate to teach the girls what they had made as soon as one of them gets here…

So the Aubrey followed the direction the DJ was giving her "Ok, Amy, follow me.." she gave Beca

First a look stating 'We're-going-to-continue-this-later-look' and proceeded to guide Amy

To the vacant place where they practice as a whole.

Beca sighs a somehow unidentified sigh that's between distress and relief.

A few moments later, one by one, the Bella girls arrived and was doing the chorography that a certain DJ and Blonde Constructed while waiting for them.

* * *

After about one and a half hour, Chloe had the opening chance to talk with Beca,

given that it was their break.

"So….what happened, did you made a move yet?" She jumped to the conclusion, but Beca shook

Her head contradicting the brunette's thoughts.

"What?...but I already gave you the opportunity…" She says in a disappointed look and only to have Beca defend herself.

"Actually, I was gonna ask her out, but…Amy came in and the moment was ruined…"

Chloe kind of understood her and gave an understanding nod "I see…"

"So…"

"So, go ask her out again"

"Are you serious?"

Chloe gave the _look _at Beca, and then she knew that she have to make a move at Aubrey otherwise

Chloe would just bug her to death

So she states "Well…how am I supposed to do that, I can't just remake a moment like that…"

The brunette raised her eyebrow a questioned her friend "Moment?...did some development

Between you two happened?..."

Beca realized what she said and muffled out "N-no, I mean time alone it is.."

But Chloe didn't relented and questioned her "..something did happened! You have to tell me!"

She squealed in delight to only make Beca feel uncomfortable

"Yeah—Nothing happened Chlo"

"Well then why not tell me?"

"That's because it's embarrassing…we just danced and all.."

"Then that means your getting along well, Aubrey doesn't dance with anybody unless she acknowledges them you know"

Chloe was very ethuastic that the DJ couldn't help but feel a bit weirded out

But she suddenly had a bright or not so bright idea "Chloe….I don't think she'll be interested.. "

Chloe gave Beca a reassuring smile and puts hand at the smaller girl's shoulder

"You two compliment each other" she bluntly said which made Beca slump a bit

"But we don't even have anything in common…"

The brunette took Beca's hand and lead her Aubrey, smiling while doing so

"Uh, Chloe what are you doing?" The DJ turned her head back to Chloe when she took a glance

Up at Aubrey

But the brunette did not answer her, instead she spoke with Aubrey "Aubrey Posen, I need of your assistance" Chloe said in a teasing manner, but the Blonde only rolled her eyes

"Can this wait Chloe, I'm still teaching Jessica and Ashley how the moves go" she gestured at the said Bellas that is having a hard time unifying their moves and being successful at their attempts…

"You don't like romance movies right, Aubrey?" She furrowed her eyebrow questioning Aubrey with

Her simple stare, and it seemed Aubrey just went through with it

"Well…their cliché, unreal, and doesn't really make sense.." The blonde dotted down the things she thinks about those romance movies "..I guess I don't like them…why?"

Chloe gave off another bright smile and announced the Bella's "Ladies please gather around"

Each of them heard the announcement of Chloe and got near her, they were whispering to each other

What it was going to be about…

Chloe stood out and begun to voice out her preposition "We're having Movie Night!"

As soon as the brunette said 'Movie night' they were all clapping or either squealing their voices out

Aubrey and Beca however stood shocked, beside the fact that they both somehow hate specific

Movies, it was because Chloe stated the idea without warning.

The blonde snapped out of her shocked expression and came up to Chloe

"Chloe, what movie night? You didn't tell me anything about this!" She interrogated the foxy of a friend she had.

Again Chloe ignored a best friend of her and instructed the girls "Yup that's right, we'll be having it

Friday night, at our dorm, 7:00 pm!"

Beca was oblivious to what Chloe was thinking so she just followed suit and instructed The rest of the group to take a small five minute break before continuing again…

After her task was done, she approached the seniors that was currently discussing a somewhat important matter that has Aubrey whining on and on about..

"Chloe for serious, what are you thinking?"

The brunette inhaled and exhaled before stating her reason "Actually that's because Beca here…"

She pointed her finger to the DJ "…and you, have similar problems about romance movies,

I was thinking that maybe you two can see the beauty of them if we all watch them together"

Beca gave a confused look and only retorted to the girl "Come on Chloe, I wouldn't be able to appreciate

Since I'm gonna be with you all, and your gonna fangirl squeal all over the place!"

"Yeah, for once I agree with Beca, when it's about _that_, I always find myself being taught by Miss Chloe Beale about the history of romance…"

Chloe gave a simple chuckle to her two best friends and said "That's why I have a preposition…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_And that's a wrap, yeah it's a cliffhanger guys, but I'll be sure to update maybe in about,...a week or two?_

_anyways, how was it? is there anything I needed to change?_

_Oh and for Aubrey's name being spelled wrong, I apologize for that...but I have fixed it now_

_And I Guess that's all..._

_Remember, READ & REVIEW-thank you!_


	4. Your the only one in my vision

**Chapter 4 – You're the only one in my Vision..**

* * *

"What?!" Aubrey and Beca chorused in unison; apparently, Chloe suggested that tonight, maybe they should have their own movie night, like just the three of them, watching chick flicks till dawn…

"You heard me, we're gonna watch some movies until you are able to find it beautiful; so you can relate

To everybody at Friday night!"

Beca rolled her eyes and states "You know Chlo, you can't make somebody think a _thing _is cool

just by making them try it" the brunette yet again chuckled and retorted

"Oh really Beca, cause I recall you saying that Acapella was lame until you tried it,

now it's Aca-awesome"

Beca did her sarcastic look and made a small smile before backing away from

Chloe hands in the air, Aubrey rolled her eyes at the DJ.

"…Chloe, as much as I want to, I won't be able to watch a stupid love story without complaining about it.."

"Yeah, Miss Posen here will probably vomit halfway through the film we're gonna watch.."

The blonde looked insulted and challenged Beca "What did you said _Mitchell_?"

Beca smirked at her reaction and sarcastically says "_Oh, nothing, I just thought you might need a bucket while watching the freaking damn movie_.."

The two of them were staring each other down, ready to claw each other death, not even bothering

To flinch even though some of the girls can feel the heavy and dark aura that have loomed over their presence; Chloe however was unaffected and came close between the two, even smiling while doing so as if they were just some 8 year-old kids that were fighting….

"Ok, let's practice for now,…you can settle your differences as you watch the movie later"

"Fine…but I'm making a bet.." The DJ suggested still not leaving her close approximate position to

Aubrey; and having a hard time suppressing a blush '_Damn it…you hate her..hate her.._'

Aubrey raised an eyebrow and questioned "..And what would that be, _Mitchell_?"

Beca stood up straight again and announced her bet "..I challenge you _Aubrey Posen_, to watch a movie

Without complaining about it…..Loser has to do what the Winner wants"

Aubrey took a few moments of thinking before coming to a conclusion

"Ok, I guess that's how it's gonna be" The blonde lifted her chin up staring down the DJ again

Though Beca chuckled and mused; she clapped her hands together to the Bella's that were now

Listening to their conversation, they did as they were told except for Amy and Cythia Rose

"There is some serious _horseshit_ here and it's not the usual **horseshit**" Amy emphasized leaning over

Cythia Rose who was having a drink from her water bottle

"Yup,….but it's a little to early to assume that…" They nodded at each other in agreement and joined the group that were match pitching before they sing and do the dance moves at the same time.

* * *

Beca was staring at the white door…

She was outside of Chloe and Aubrey's Dorm ; Chloe invited her to come tonight for a small

Movie night just for her ,Aubrey, and Chloe…

Actually Beca was thinking of backing out and bailing, though she knew she'd never hear the end

Of Chloe and Aubrey complaining to the DJ about leaving her…

It was Chloe, Beca assumed that, but now somehow she was looking forward for it because of

Aubrey, her crush of the blonde might come in notice though, so she made sure…but it still made her nervous….

Right before she can even knock on the door, a tall brunette all ready swung it open for her

"I knew my senses were right; come in!" Chloe happily took Beca's hand and dragged her off to

A couch that was right in front of the flat screen T.V…

It was amazing how well-spaced their Dorm were…it was much better than hers…and

The DJ bet it was much more pricey….

There were some food settled just on the small table, French Fries, popcorns, burgers, soda ;their

All pretty much fattening food except for the salad which she assumed was Aubrey's since the blonde is pretty much obsessed with exercising and keeping her fitness in check..

"No beer?"

"As much as I want to have a shot right now, I took a sacrifice to not to, because I know you two Movie haters wouldn't be able to watch the movie if your drunk"

Chloe said uttered with a certain tone which Beca would chuckle and smirk "Fair enough…"

She brought Aubrey with her and got the blonde to sit next to Beca "Alright..now since you

Two can't appreciate a movie that's _cliché_…I'm going for that hit movie that brought a lot of

People to tears and be a whole lot poetic ….."

Beca groaned taking a piece of fries into her mouth "Oh great, it's Romeo and Juliet…"she remarked sarcastically

"No it isn't" Chloe denied her thought though

"..I think it's Twilight, …..it's Chloe's favorite movie" she whispered the last part to Beca which made the small girl chuckle.

The brunette frowned at her best friends assumptions , she gulped down her throat before she

Proceeded and spoke "Ok, as I said before, it's not the Disney princess and prince stuff that I know you guys sorely hate; it's a movie that has aired, I guess 2-4 years ago?"

She questioned herself, doubtful about her statement"…Um yeah, I guess 2-4 years..but anyways,

That doesn't matter, what matters is this movie! "

She hopped her way to the DVD player and placed the disk of the said movie into the disk holder.

Then Chloe sat beside Bec; so now the DJ was in the middle of a Blonde and a Brunette.

She took hold of the remote and pressed play ….

Beca sighs as she watches the introduction of the company that made the movie 'At least the company was actually a good company' that leaves her with hopes that it was good;

She took a can of soda from the table, because of that she was able to take a glance of the blonde girl right next to Chloe; She was already eating her salad, eyes stuck at the T.V screen….

Beca felt that she could get caught and it'll be all over, so she controlled herself to look back at

The T.V …

The Movie actually started with a guy narrating how he felt about a certain girl in their school..

_"I remember that it hurt"_

_"Looking at her hurt…."_

_A boy was watching a girl in his class asleep, but then suddenly _

_A drop of blood dripped from her nostril._

_She wakes up and notices the boy staring at her_

_"You…you..your nose.." he awkwardly pointed his pen at his own nose to_

_Explain her predicament._

_The girl realizes that she's having a nose bleed and takes a piece of tissue_

_To wipe the blood off the back of her hand that has red, thick blood, dripping…_

_"Ah..um..,it does that sometimes…"_

_The bell rings and it jumps to the girl walking out of the classroom with the boy following._

_She went straight to a nearby locker where she is met by another guy, and the boy assumes_

_He was her boyfriend since they start making out with each other; not a single care to the world…_

The DJ groaned already just as she saw the seen unfold; she tried her best not to let a

Word slip off her mouth, keeping mind of the bet she made..

_It goes to a girl; from her looks, probably the same age as them, like in college age…_

_"I never enjoyed anything…"_

_"….I'm always waiting for whatever's next"_

_She starts to preach on about how our little liwves goes on and on…_

_"I Think everyone's like that…"_

_"Not looking,living in fast forward—never stopping to look at the moment; too busy_

_Trying to rush through everything so we can get out and start what we actually have to do in our lives…"_

_She pauses for a moment before continuing with a look of surprise…_

_"….I get these flashes of Clarity; brilliant Clarity"_

_"..Where for a second I stop and I think, '__**Oh…wait..This is it, This is my life, I better slow down**_

**_and Enjoy it cause one day we're all gonna end up in the ground and that will be it, we're gone..._**_'"_

_The boy seemed to be dumd-strucked from her words and took a sip of beer instead_

Aubrey scoffed this time; she was thinking around the lines of '_Great…a really weird girl…_'

But she didn't even bothered voicing out her opinion.

She was a control-freak, and perfectionist…but she's also a sore loser, so wasn't letting Beca win this

Bet, oh no, not at all…

_"So that's why I think we should __**Fuck**__"_

_The young man was taken by surprise and choked on his beer_

It also took surprise of Beca and Aubrey as they choked on their own food

"Well…that's a little unexpected…" Beca mumbled quietly while Aubrey tried to regain her composure.

Chloe smirked at the reaction that the two girls gave "Guess it's not that predictable is it?"

The DJ chuckled and retorted "I guess so Beale…but movie's not over yet.."

_It goes to a Man, probably the same age as their Dads…_

_"As I stood there staring __through the window __into my ex- wife's new life,_

_I was overcome by the __oddest sensation"_

_He watches the scene unfold in front of his eyes;a picture of his Ex-wife and a man arguing_

_"Watching her with this man was __like turning on a familiar sitcom"_

_"and realizing they had replaced one __of the lead actors with a stranger"_

_"The show was the same, but the __thespian who played William Borgens_

_for nearly twenty years was gone"_

_Slowly it would seem the fighting couple were reconciling and was having sex now; _

_it made the man feel a sudden hard knot tying in his heart..._

_"...And in his place was a __younger, dumber model.."_

They watched until half-way through the movie, Chloe's phone rang loud.

Aubrey paused the movie as the brunette took her phone and answered the caller…

"Hello?…Yeah….What?why?...O-okay…" She takes a look at the DJ and Blonde before answering again

"..I'll be going…they can't make it….I know…they got business….good..I'll be there in 10 minutes…bye"

She pockets her phone and gathers her shoes….

Beca questionably raises an eyebrow and asked their foxy friend "Um…where are you going Chlo?"

Chloe takes her bag before standing right beside the door…

She smiles at her before saying "Got some stuff to do…you two stay here and watch the movie!"

She runned out of the apartment, leaving a dazzled Blonde and DJ behind…

Beca was a little confused but grabbed the remote; Aubrey sarcastically looks at Beca and asks

"You know, we can just tell her we watched the movie so we can get it over without having to actually

Watch it.."

The little Dj smirks and played the movie again "Yeah, but I did made a bet, and I'm not backing down now" She states intently watching Aubrey, not realizing the moments that gone by…

Aubrey saw the glint in her eyes, that signature smirk and confidence were visible on her face;

The way Beca would be confident on how to do things made the Blonde attracted to the alt girl….

Of course she was straight..she was sure(?)…

But Beca was _Beca…_she was different and Aubrey knew that, every Bella knew that…

…But only Chloe was able to see_ Rebecca…._the brunette was able to break her walls…

She was able to see what's under Beca, she even saw her naked!

…The Blonde wished she could see that Beca…maybe they might get along….?

Aubrey was able to get out of the trance first managing to stick her eyes to the T.V screen…

'.._Damn…now I can't understand what's happening_…' she thought in her mind…

Beca somewhat realized she was staring and played it cool by taking a sip of soda from a can; she didn't

Care who drank from that can first…plus it would an indirect kiss with Aubrey if she was the one

That drank from it right?...

The room was filled with a damp dark silence, only the sounds from the T.V was ever present,

The two occupants of the couch were quiet, very _quiet….._

It was rare for the two of them be _this _quiet with one another, usually they would have

A banter here and there, or maybe a few things come out of their lips.

But none…Their mouths were only used for drinking and eating...

Then there was a scene, a scene that was familiar to Beca….

_The girl begun crying as she listens to the favorite song of her friend.._

_"I'm so scared right now..." She said between sniffles_

_The boy leans in to her attempting to comfort her despite the uncomfortable position in the car_

_"I know..I know…"_

_He takes her in his arms and rubs her back_

_"I-I don't want to get hurt"_

_"I'm..not going to hurt you…"_

_He assures her; she seemed to take grasp of it and looks him in the eyes.._

_They lean in, and like any other love story, they kissed, but rather; a simple, sweet kiss.._

Aubrey took a glance of Beca to see that the DJ had begun crying…

She didn't know what to do…usually it was Chloe…It was Chloe that would understand

Beca's needs, she would know how to comfort the said hobbit..

But Chloe wasn't here, there was only Aubrey, there was only her; she didn't have

Red hair, or maybe blue eyes that sparkled beautifully, or maybe she didn't have that attractive smile

The brunette possessed, or that she isn't even near bubbly, cheerful, or vibrant…

But right now, Beca needs a friend..she needs Aubrey, her frenemy…

The blonde breaths, before she comes near Beca and brings a hand to Beca's shoulder and

Her other hand rubbing the DJ's back

"What's the matter Beca?..." She asked conveying her concern for her, and Beca replied nonetheless

"It's just….I feel the same too.." The DJ brings her hand to her eyes and starts to dry her tears

"I…..I haven't dated anyone since as a Junior in highschool….I'm afraid that my heart might get broken

And will never be fixed, like my mother's…"

Aubrey never really saw Beca like this….maybe Chloe was right…this movie does bring people to tears…

"I-I…just don't know Aubrey…It feels that my heart is already broken before it even starts to love again…"

The blonde knows what she is feeling because she also feels like that too…

"I sometimes feel like that too…but not like this…I don't exactly have a broken family but…

My family is all twisted and so worked up over being perfect…"

Beca somehow was able to think that this were a first; it was the first time she and Aubrey actually opened their walls for each other and connected their feelings…at least that's where it was going…

"Thanks…if I were alone I wouldn't be able to release this heavy weight…"

She calmed down now, composed and ok "..Don't you have talks like this with Chloe…or Jesse?"

Aubrey knew that Jesse means well for Beca, but sometimes she would hate how

Annoying he would be…or maybe she was jealo—wait, no…no,no no…she can't be can she?...

As Aubrey was debating in herself, Beca answered her "..Um no…uh, well kinda…but I usually

Start joking before we get to the sad-serious parts…"

Being honest was weirdly easy for Beca right now…she feels that she can tell Aubrey everything….

Heck, she might even ask out Aubrey, right here, right now…

"…Um…I'm sorry I suddenly did this…I just get feels for touchy subjects and topics…"

The blonde confronted her though and assured her "No..it's ok, remember…I did say

I have feels for some matters too…"

She smiled at older woman, slowly she took sight of the movie again…

"Thanks…"

The blonde smiled but, though she frowned a little when she faced the T.V…the story was

Messed up again..nothing made sense, and she didn't get what was

Happening until moments later after deciphering the scenes…

"Oh that's…."She gasped, basically being caught by the film, so it wasn't that much cliché, guess

Chloe really did kept her word..

The DJ smirked seeing the blonde entranced in the movie…it was sort of cute and intriguing, well for Beca at least, she was even trying to suppress a blush "…Geez...there's too much crying.." Beca complained taking another popcorn into her mouth..

"Well it is a drama, so it IS bound to have a lot of crying…"

Beca smiled at her. She wanted to take a second to remember this moment because it may never

Happened again…just the two of them enjoying a movie….

If Beca was guy it would appear as a date, but she was a girl and it only seemed like

Two friends innocently hanging out..This what hurt Beca, the fact the Aubrey might

Not like her back because of the insecurities and the problems

That await if they take the 'leap of faith'…

The movie was nearing the end but Beca didn't paid attention and only looked at Aubrey..

The 'feels' she gets just intensified since being alone with her.

It's like she's the only one she can see right now…

_"I could hear __my heart beating..."_

_"...I could hear __everyone's heart"_

_"I could hear the human noise __we sat' there making."_

_"Not one of us moving, __not even when the room __went dark..."_

The T.V flashed the credits which signaled the end of the movie and what's left

Is the music of the of the rolling bunches of names that corresponds to 'Directors' or 'Producers'

"I guess that's the end of it…" Aubrey announced as she stretches her arms up in the air,

Beca did the same and took a glance at the wall clock '8:20'

"I won"

Beca gave a confused look and stared at Aubrey, oblivious of what she meant "Um..excuse me—what?"

"I won Beca,..the bet?" The blonde reminded the DJ and added "remember who said '_Geez..there's too much crying_'"

Beca shakily twitched in her place, she never expected she'd make a wrong move just like that, though she Accepted defeat and raised up her hands

"I-I…well..I guess I lose.."

Beca looked at Aubrey and as it would seemed that her eyes itself asked "So, what am I supposed to do?"

The blonde didn't exactly made a plan or a decision on what would it be …

But it seems that she came to a conclusion over her debating selves…

"...Well Beca Mitchell, I want you to….go on a date with me!"

* * *

**Author's Note**** :**

_Yeah..I did promise a week to update...but the connection has been slow lately and I have some power point reports_

_to finish by the end of the month(I'm almost finished...)...but I'll try to update early, chapter 5 is already 40% in the making.._

_But hey, thanks for the reviews and and praises :D_

_if someone would suggest what would be good to happen next, it would be appreciated.._

_P.S_

_How was the chapter?_

_ Remember, READ & REVIEW-thank you!_


	5. Please hear my Desperation!

**Chapter 4- Please Hear my Cries of Desperation...!**

* * *

_"...Well Beca Mitchell, I want you to….go on a date with me!"_

Beca went rigged and stiff. Did she heard that right? Aubrey is asking her on a date, like a _date **date,**_

Beca and Aubrey on a date. Beca and Aubrey. Beca. Aubrey. Date…

Ok,wait…what?...Aubrey asked her to a date and she was just standing there all freezed up like a statue..

"Hey..uh Beca, you ok?"

"…" Still no respond…

"Beca.."

"…." Nothing…

"….Beca! I was only joking geez…"

Beca blinked, joking?...oh right, yeah, of course Aubrey was only joking, she hated Beca more than life, why would she ask her out?...

a pang of sadness and disappointment made it's way to Beca's Heart and brain, and of course, it also affected the face she had on..

Nothing but sadness could be painted on her facial expression, this is why she didn't want to love someone; she knows she would just be left alone At the bitter end…

She didn't like the sad feeling she had no choice but to feel after getting all exited and hopeful

Like some stupid fangirl…she didn't want to be one of those stupid Hopeless romantics that

Expected their love to sweep them off their feet…she didn't want to be in love with Aubrey Posen..

But how can she stop when her heart yearns for Aubrey. The blonde. A simple touch on her

Skin and she feels like she exploded to a firework of happiness..

"Are…are you ok Beca?" Aubrey snapped her out of her endless thinking and masked her face with lies again. Yup, lies.

Just cover up her face with grins and smiles, while deep inside she's bleeding..

"..Sorry. I just….bathroom.." She rushed her way to the bathroom and locked the door.

Slowly she curled down to the floor into a small ball, holding back the few tears she dreaded

That would escape her eyes…

In her mind she thought _'No Beca…don't cry over a stupid joke!…jokes are for laughs, corny or_

_Actually funny, their supposed to make people laugh..not cry like this…'_

She sniffles breathing slowly…

* * *

Meanwhile Aubrey stood there frozen and in place since Beca left for the bathroom..

She slowly recollected herself and plop down the couch "Aubrey you moron…."

She thought staring at the black square object in front of her still playing the credits of the movie

_'You were supposed to serious…not just joke around...wait..am I actually falling for that girl..?.._

_No way, Posen are not Lesbians…..but…'_

She debated in herself again, it seems that it has been frequent since she met Beca; she would debate

Whether to follow Beca's idea or not, to follow Beca's dance or not, To Beca this or Beca that..

How such a small hobbit affect her so much?..She is rich ,powerful, Beautiful, and Intelligent

Aubrey, an alt girl can't mess her up….Beca can't possibly the one…like really….

"Seriously…She's an alt girl that wears heavy eyeliner, she can be a bitch _sometimes_, she has ear

Monostries that seems so complicated, she wears dark clothes all the time.., she like taco bell so much,

She acts cute when I tease her of her height, she's a rebel, she's against the laws, and

Most of all she's….Beca, Beca Mitchell…that managed to pursue me to change tradition and

Made Bella's actual winners in Acapella…she's Beca Mitchell….that girl I came to like…"

She went on her rant until she ran out of words to say..

Sighing ,she got up and searched through her room for a CD; she thought since there's nothing else

To do, and it's still early to go to sleep, she wanted to watch a movie of her own…

Having an excited look, she took the Movie she had been wanting to watch for some time;

She got the CD for a while now, like 4 months now, but there was never really time to watch

And relax when your Aubrey Posen; you have to finish homework, Study, Classes,

Daily exercise(and study while doing so) , Acapella, and more studying…

When she was out of her room, she caught light of a DJ sitting back on the couch and looking at her

"Um…hey Aubrey"

"Hey..,you ok, you looked pale earlier. Is there something wrong?" She came to walked to the DVD

Player and inserted the disc she was holding.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some headache I guess.."

"Oh…well..um, if your up for it…want to watch some more stuff like movies or something?... I mean if you have nothing else to do?"

Beca pulled out her smirk and chuckled "Wait…are you really asking me out? Like watch movies?"

She tried to make it sound as sarcastic as possible and it would seem that Aubrey fell for it..

"What!?..No way, gross!" The blonde wanted her voice to sound annoyed, but she was failing

To get the thought of dating the alt girl…

The DJ chuckled as if she was only joking…

She was giving thought about staying or not, whether it's a healthy thing to stay and get your

Heart shattered a million times, or just run away like she used to..

But given it was Aubrey; it was different, Aubrey was different, she couldn't quite put

A finger on it, but she knows the blonde was different from all others.

She couldn't give up yet, not by a long shot…

Beca gave up a sigh '_What the hell are you doing to me Posen…._' She proceeded to reply Aubrey's question "Uh, yeah…I'd be happy to stay.."

"Ok,…wel,l I'm watching Glee if your fine with that.."

"Wow…I find it _not_ surprising you actually watch that" Beca sarcastically remarked to the former Captain giving them a slightly better atmosphere.

Aubrey scoffed "So you don't like Glee?..or have you even tried it?" The Dj shrugged by the blonde's

Accusation..

"Well what did you expect? That I would like a series that has some high school or college kids, that suddenly breaks into song every time they

have some sort of problem or something?—seriously even The teachers sometimes sings!"

Aubrey simply rolled her eyes and gave Beca some sort of reassurance "..Well don't worry your tiny badass head about it,

season 5 is much more better cause things are getting…well a bit intense"

Beca nodded her head along anyways "Uhuh..."

" Just watch it, Mitchell" the blonde commanded in her 'Captain-mode' to which Beca responded immediately while chuckling.

So far as they went on , a certain episode caught Beca's attention.

It was the episode where Beca assumed that three of the main characters in highschool

Were going to graduate, and now is spending their time together after they broke into school at night;

Though actually Beca didn't really think about it much since, a familiar song captured her_ again_…

"_Won't you come see about me…I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby.."_ The DJ mumbled along

As she watches.

Far off, the opposite side of the couch, Aubrey was trying her best not to skip the scene; it breaks

Her heart that Beca was still having nostalgic feelings for the song, despite announcing it publically (She announced it through the school radio) that she and Jesse are never getting back together, even

With his flirtatious moves—she said it was just normal for them..

Aubrey tried to brush it off anyways…

A few hours later, the TV was still on, but the lights were off, and the two occupants of the couch had

A blanket for the two of them. Aubrey was now watching a horror movie that Chloe gave her yesterday, it was called 'The Conjuring'

So far it has been living up to it's name….

Then, out of the blue, a small DJ's head were resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, sleeping like a child,

shifting a bit To be somewhat comfortable..

Aubrey was of course, startled at first, but she soon relaxed from the position, in fact she couldn't take

Her eyes off Beca, the sight of the smaller girl made her heart melt.

'_Seriously, how can this little midget be so sexy and yet adorable at the same time…_'she thought

Not even bothering taking back her words; maybe she's finally admitting it; that she has a crush

For the tiny DJ? No, it was something more than that, it has to, otherwise Aubrey would've just rejected

These sudden feelings and move on with her life…

Slowly the TV was just mute to her and the blonde's face was inches from reaching Beca's '_God, Aubrey seriously, what is happening with you.._'

She closes a few more distance till she feels Beca's breath, maybe she can even smell Beca's scent…

"…No turning back now.." Aubrey whispers quietly as she slowly makes her way to the DJ's lips.

Kissing her lightly, just barely tasting the DJ but definitely feeling her soft lips and it's warmth,

Beca would probably be a good kisser just by how soft her lips are, to which Aubrey can witness..

Sadly( or maybe fortunately) Beca woke up and was maybe lacking a bit of surprise..

"Au-aubrey?.." The blonde didn't spoke she only looked at Beca; still having her face close to the DJ

Suddenly, as if Aubrey was not expecting it, Beca made a peck to her lips and stated quietly

"You know…I had a dream this was actually happening…"

Aubrey gulped down her throat and professed "…Beca…I was serious about the date…"

Aubrey was patiently waiting for a response, however it was very evident

that her hands were sweating coldly..

though, Beca herself knew that she wasn't the kind of person that can express her feelings through words, and breaking into a song right now was definitely out of the question, so..

She made quiet movements to place her lips back onto Aubrey's, this time initiating the kiss..

Aubrey moans a bit from the sudden contact while kissing her back; and she rejoiced because

Her assumptions were correct—Beca _is_ a good kisser, she's very efficient as much as Aubrey is impressed..

They seemed to make out for a good 10 minutes, before they lost touch with each other and fell asleep..

Both of them feeling like the universe seemed so small and everything finally made sense, but

Actually can't be understood, it was weird yet it felt right, _very right..._

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning.

she was in the all-too familiar couch of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment…

The events of last night came rushing back to her the moment she remembered she stayed for the night.

But apparently the reason she stayed was nowhere to be found. She rose from the couch and looked

Around expecting to see either Chloe or Aubrey.

Though They were nowhere to be found, Beca looked at the time realizing it's 7:18 A.M, but despite being early in the morning, it seems that no one was here; She checked Chloe's room to find

No one and the same thing was with Aubrey's.

This was getting Beca confused and annoyed "The Hell Aubrey….first you break your walls…and now your leaving me just that…"

The DJ was tapping her chin when she remembered a sort of thing that a blonde said "..She was being serious by the date wasn't she?..."

Feeling a little confident she walked out of the Dormitory..

* * *

Beca made her way to the Bella's studio, but no one was there….

She saw a few Bella's and asked around, but it seems that The Blonde and Brunette is missing.

Soon enough, Beca settled to go to a nearby fast food restaurant cause Chloe texted her to do so; she was glad Chloe was alright, maybe she could even ask where Aubrey was…

(-)

Beca arrived the said destination, she looked around to spot her brunette friend waving her hand at her.

The DJ smiled and made her way to Chloe's table.

The moment she sat down, Chloe started a conversation with her "So, you might be wondering where Aubrey is…"

Beca slowly nodded her head and expected Chloe to answer her. Though the brunette fidgeted on her

Seat, she saw the look of concern in Beca's eyes and spoke "She…she said something to me when I got home last night…"

The smaller girl knew the tone of Chloe's voice, no matter how cheery she would try. Beca tried to remain clam, and waited for the brunette again.

"..She said she made a mistake, she even said she can't face you anymore…"

"What? Why did she said that?!" Beca was in the verged of losing control, she might just copy the blonde girl she so loved—and vomit.."I gotta know Chloe…I'm Desperate.."

"I-I don't…..what happened last night, Beca?" Chloe had a stern voice in attempt to interrogate the DJ,

It was working, Beca thought that she might as well say it since it's going to spill someday soon…

"Well…we were kinda making out but…it was really, like seriously innocent, I mean….I wasn't that aggressive…" Chloe somehow looked amused and was giggling at her.

Beca had a eyebrow quivered and asked sarcastically "Seriously, you can laugh at me right now?"

"Haha, sorry, it's just that you two kissed and now Bree is missing—if you two become a couple then I know that your lives are gonna be interesting" Chloe was still giggling though Beca let it slide for now, she was already worried that Aubrey's missing.

"So…know where are we gonna find Aubrey.." the DJ grumbled though Chloe only thought it was cute, the brunette then composed herself and answered "Well….you two kissed right? She must be insecure about thing; she might be even over thinking things….so I bet she's in a place where she's alone and she can think…"

Beca then tried to conjure up places where the blonde could be according to Chloe's explanation earlier…

She seems not to get anything, until she remembered a certain memory…

"wait Cho, remember that time when she broke up with Luke?"

"Um…Yeah,why?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_6 Months Ago….._**

_"We can't find her anywhere.." Jessica said feeling very worried for their fellow Bella._

_Stacie even manage to not joke around and searched too "Yeah….it's like she became completely invisible…!"_

_ Beca was worried the most….._

_Aubrey Posen, the said girl who can't really take stress well has apparently received a very hurtful speech from her Boyfriend—Ex-Boyfriend, Luke Atlas._

_Luke was saying all kinds of mean things to her, it goes along the lines of Aubrey being a control freak and he didn't wanted to have an athletic-nerd be his girlfriend, so he broke up with her in public ;it was the most humiliating thing Aubrey has ever experience that she ran away in tears…_

_The Bella's were looking around for her in order to clam her and comfort her, but the only thing is…they can't find her…_

_Beca was going to give up, this was being too exhausting.._

_He took one more search around the campus, she even went up the stairs to finally reach the rooftop_

_'No way, Aubrey can't be here…' She thought to herself withdrawing; but she heard a voice, Chloe's voice._

_It seems that the brunette was trying to comfort a sad girl—Aubrey.._

_Beca took a step closer and finally got a view to see Aubrey and Chloe, with her bestfriend rubbing Aubrey's back gently…_

_"It's okay Bree…Everything's going to be fine.."_

_"No it's not Chloe! I will never find someone again…"_

_Chloe shooked the blonde with the intention to put some sense into her "Aubrey… Aubrey, Listen to me…I know it's hard, but you have to move on, that guy didn't deserve you, if he did loved he could've_

_Not said all those things to you, but he did, he hurted you, that's not love Aubrey"_

_"I—no one will ever like me back…."_

_"Someone will, I promise" Chole assured her friend hugging her in the process._

_"..And even if you don't get married, we're still here for you as friends—just please not be a saggy old lady that loves cats; I prefer dogs"_

_ "Shut up Chlo…"_

_The brunette was chuckling, while Aubrey escaped from her hold ,smiling from the humor of her friend,_

_She looked up at the sky.._

_"…your doing that cloud animal thing Aub.."_

_Chloe said, staring at the back of the currently heart broken girl.._

_"Please…I just need some time alone; you know this is my happy place when I need some space.."_

_"..You just worry me…" Aubrey turned back at Chloe and smiled gently; her eyes are red from crying though it seems that she was far from vomiting—at that was good…_

_The foxy girl smiled back and decide to leave her be..for now.._

_"Ok…but come back to our place, I'll have some Horror movies and ice cream ready.."_

_The brunette smiled and was walking towards the Exit "Thank you Chloe.."_

_Beca thought she Heard enough, she was scared she might get caught so she ran off and out of the building in about 10 minutes…_

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

"Oh..wait you were eavesdropping on us?"

Beca didn't thought that Chloe would say that, in fact realize 'Damn..I'm really dumb aren't I…'

"Uh, ye-yeah..well…that's not exactly important right now! We have to find Aubrey"

The Foxy brunette only giggled again and smiled "No _you_ have to find her, after all you already know where she is"

"What are yo—" Chloe stood up and dragged Beca out of her own seat, then once outside, The brunette pushed the DJ further out and spoke "Go get her tiger!"

The DJ of course blushed though she knew what she has to do, she went for a sprint on it and waved at Chloe "Thanks Chlo!"

"Your Welcome!" She shouted back smiling, already making her way back to her dormitory..

* * *

After a very tiring run, Beca finally reached the top of the building—the rooftop..

She searched around for a sigh of the girl, and finally she saw a glimpse of Blonde.

She traced where it was to see Aubrey sitting down looking up at the Sky..

Slowly The DJ moved to seat next to the blonde and spoke "So….you were kinda missing—I was worried.."

Aubrey looked at her being surprised by her presence "Be-Beca…Who told you I wa-was here?"

"No one, figured it out on my own…" She faced Aubrey and smiled "You like the sky huh or maybe it's the clouds.."

Aubrey seem to feel that she was trying to lighten the mood so she just went along with it..

"Yeah..they seem always calm and collected…I want to be like that..to be calm and collected…"

Beca chuckled thinking that it fitted Aubrey that she wants to calm down once in a while, cause seriously, it must be really stressing if she has to stress herself to do all the amazing things the Blonde does everyday..

"Hey..why are you laughing.."

Beca stopped and started "Nothing..it just seems that it so like you to want be like a cloud; I mean no offence.."

Aubrey, instead of scoffing; giggled and relaxed at her position.

Beca sat dumfounded, it must truly be Aubrey's happy place if it has this kind of effect on her..

"..Beca about that…Kiss.."

"Aubrey.."

"It's just..it's so sudden"

The Dj faced that cloud again, this time not giving her face a view; she watched as the calm clouds pass by, maybe she can tell her feelings in a place like this..

"I push a lot of people who can possibly get close to me….I don't know why..but I do, but this time.."

She took a deep breath, wanting to calm down her nerves so she'll not stutter "..this time I want it to be different….I don't want to push people away—I want them to be pulled to come to me…I want to pull you to me..I..Aubrey um.." This was bad, she was starting to rambled, she might be even stalling.

Though seeing the Aubrey was paying close attention, she thought she can continue…

"I kinda…well—ugh, fine…I like you..like change like to love...I **love** you.."

After that Beca was practically panicking, she thought that maybe the Kiss was a mistake—Aubrey might not like her..she has to say something!

"I mean—uh..Aubrey, if you don't like me, can we still be like friends..or be-being frenemies is ok as long as were talking or like have a connection, Aubrey don't shut me out—I'm afrai—!"

Beca was shut up by the most beautiful girl she thought in her life, and was shut up in the most amazing way. Aubrey smacked her lips to Beca's and slowly molded each other; clinging to one another under the beautiful and cloudy day…

Beca could never forget this day, she thinks that Aubrey might not also..

Cause seriously, Aubrey's lips tasted like cherry and strawberries, and even though she didn't like sweets, melting to your love one's lips is the best thing she felt…well next to—maybe she shouldn't be thinking about things like that.._yet_..

"That was a very good way to tell me to shut up"

"You bet Miss. Stuttering DJ.."

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean?!..."

The blonde took Beca's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, it immediately made the DJ blush and

Smile at the same time; they cuddled there for an hour and half, talking about themselves and there current relationship..

"So…I'll pick you up at 7:00 ?" Aubrey said; they were talking about there date to come and how it will be planned "No.._I'll _be picking you up Bree.."

"What? But Beca, I'm the one who requested a date"

"No, I always wanted to ask you out…please, just this time let me plan the date and all the complicated stuff…"

Aubrey sighs in defeat, but she willingly smiled anyway.

"How can I say no to you….but I still have request, meaning you'll be doing something for me someday"

"Yeah, I can live with that"

She stood up from the cement ground and said "Pick me up at 7:00 then" The Dj smiled at the gesture.

The blonde gave her hand for the smaller girl to take; she happily took it of course and they held hands

Until they reached a classroom inside the campus.

"I have a class….but I'll see you tomorrow, it's practice anyway…." The blonde said letting go of Beca's hand and facing her.

"Could I just wait for you?" The DJ pouted making use of her small size to add effect; though, faltering, Aubrey had none of it and said "No, you were talking about a Test next week remember? go study, I'll be helping you if I have some time left…"

"Fine…" Beca snorted and puts her arms below her chest. Aubrey smirked and came close to her almost instantly; she whispered softly near Beca's ear "I forgot to tell you….._I **love** you too_.."

It was obvious Aubrey was trying to be seductive and was flirting with her, but of course The DJ didn't mind, it is Ok for her to be pushed down and be a little bossy—as long as it's Aubrey at least…

They gave each other chaste kisses before they let go and Beca waved good bye to her _girlfriend _to her class—oh how sweet it was for Beca to finally call that girl '_girlfriend'_..It wasn't really official since they haven't had a date yet, but with their position, they might as well be…

* * *

Beca Finally reached the Dormitory she was very familiar of, she got a few texts from Aubrey on the way home, and she manage to reply all of them with sufficient answers.

She opened the door to her shared room, only to see her guy best friend, Jesse; he was sitting on her chair was listening to one of her remixes, then finally he took notice of Beca's presence…

"Sup Becs!"

"Jesse? what are you doing here, In fact, how did you get in here?"

Jesse stood from sitting on Beca's chair at her side of the room and sat on her bed, while the DJ would go to her chair and sit there.

"Well you weren't here last night, so Kimmy Jim saw me and was pretty annoyed—but she let me in anyways…."

Beca nodded her head while she quivered her eyebrow "Ok….but,um…Jesse?" it was a little weird and awkward since the last time Jesse was in her room they were watching a movie and was making out, now their like friends….which sometimes is awkward cause they had a history…

"Yeah? " Jesse perked his head up and looked straight at her "…why did you come visit me last night anyway?"

He nodded his head and relaxed his position of sitting to further explain his predicament in a comfortable way…

Slowly he ruffled his short hair and begun explaining "Well…you see, I've finally gotten over you _completely_ and….I'm interested with someone again…and this time I didn't met her through a Taxi Window…and she does not have ear spikes…in fact she's like the opposite of you! so it really means I'm over you"

Beca chuckled "Finally…" She patted her best friend's shoulder and had a smile planted on her face; it took more time for Jesse to accept that he and Beca is never going to make Aca-Children.

But now his moving on, and The girl is her opposite, so that means his not finding another 'Beca', but a new person…

"So…when am I meeting her?"

"That's…the thing Becs….I need your help scoring a date with her"

The DJ gave a sarcastic face and seemed to question Jesse's actions.

Everybody knew that Beca isn't always the brightest bulb when it comes to romance, and now Jesse was asking help for love from her?

"Uh…Jess, thanks for trusting me, but are you sure? I don't even know how dogs mate, and your asking me for help ?"

Jesse chuckled from Beca's reaction; He was expecting this, the way Beca would respond with a bit of sarcastic tune to it.

"Haha, don't worry Becs, I'm sure you know all about her.."

"Huh..does that mean she's a Bella?" She asked quite interested to who it is _'…Might be Chloe…or Stacie…wait—no way, it couldn't be could it?'_ Beca was getting nervous, what if her assumptions were right, what if it all end here—her romance ends her, by her best friend too '_…..what if it was—!'._

"Yeah you know her…she's **Aubrey Posen**"

'_SHIT…!_'

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey, sup guys, it's been really long...and I kinda hurried this chapter, but I was gonna post this last week, I just forgot cause I_

_was busy here at our Vacation home (It's summer and like...family bonding thing so...)..._

_But anyways, hope you liked the chapter, it took a little of my brain power to arrange stuff, but now I can finally see the ending of this,_

_and I can see it soon!_

_I was a little late writing this too cause I was working on a fanfic on another couple in adventure time which is very much like Aubrey and Beca..._

_Though I just hope the you guys think this chapter is at least satisfying!_

_P.S_

_Yes, thank you for your support guests and fellow writers, I must say that I did want Aubrey to be a little more courageous here cause_

_I'm actually basing this story on real life events, but still give me some of your ideas and I might include them._

_As Usual, **READ & REVIEW-thank you!**_


End file.
